Toby Carter
Toby Carter Leutenant Councilor of Bes' Cabin This Character Belongs to Thorn Page last updated on 29th December 2012 General Personality Toby is a distant person for those who know him for the first time. He came to be like that because of his less-than-ideal upbringing. Once a person got past the initial awkwardness when the first got to know him, they will see that Toby is in fact a warm and kind person with a very fragile heart that can break with just the slightest of touch. He's afraid of children, not because he hates them, but because he was bullied quite severely by his peers when he was very young and that made him had the preconception that children can be very mean, especially to other children. Deep inside he likes children and won't let anything bad happen to them, but he just can't bring himself to socialize with them. Toby has the tendency to feel insecure about his (lack of) height, and also about his ability to keep his own powers in check. He's very good at controlling his anger and sense of aggression, but he knows when to unleash them. Although generally he's mild mannered, and has a good behavior, once he sense sarcasm directed toward him, he won't hesitate to retaliate with the similar degree of sarcasm |- | |} History Weapons and Possessions Toby's silver dagger that he got from Justice Ross at the Armory Toby's sunglasses that he uses to help him controls his powers. He got it from the Armory Toby's sunglasses with a strap put in to make sure it won't fall off accidentaly. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Bes have the ability to send a wave of terror out in front of them, by saying "Boo", which causes anyone effected by it to imagine something they fear; the bigger the wave, the more energy being used. 2. Children of Bes are able to fight an opponent for a long period of time without tiring or straining themselves. 3. Children of Bes, upon eye contact, can perpetuate a state of pure terror which brings the thought of a great disaster to the forefront of the mind of the person they made eye contact with, making them panic. Defensive Children of Bes can cause an opponent to go into an intense state of laughter by making a joke, which temporarily stops or distract the opponent from fighting. Passive 1. Children of Bes are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 2. Children of Bes are able to enhance their sense of smell, sight, and hearing if they are protecting an object or an ally. Supplementary Children of Bes can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger or wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger had passed. Traits 1. Children of Bes will make excellent dancers 2. Children of Bes are known to be short 3. Children of Bes are known to be excellent with children and infants. Combat Relationships (The question mark (?) indicates that Toby felt that way about the character but he's yet to know whether the feeling is mutual or not) Gallery Bes1.jpg|A relief of Bes - Toby's father. Bes Kane Chronicles.jpg|'Toby': Oh Dad! *facepalm* SpellThorn65CP.1.1.jpg|Toby's headshot SpellThorn65CP.1.4.jpg|'Toby': I wish I can smile more often... Camp Life Toby joined Camp Pyramid on 27th December 2012. He was welcomed by Lili, and she showed him places in the camp, like the Main House and the Forest. He met Dalila. She noticed about Toby's aversion from looking straight into another person's eyes because he was worried that his power might involuntarily unleashed and harm the person. She took him to the Armory where she introduced Toby to Justice whom in turn gave Toby a sunglasses to help Toby controls his power, and she also gave Toby a silver dagger for him to use as his primary weapon. Toby met Suzie and he felt that he really likes her to the point that he nearly makes a fool of himself every time he met her. She informed him of the new year's dance and Toby finally gathered enough courage to ask her to come to the party with him. Attitudes Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Egyptian Demigod